Wolfblood-Romeo & Juliet
by ChocolateMurder24
Summary: Rhydian is gone. Maddy and Tom audition for the end of year play. Oblivious to their 'special' guest. Rhydian misses Maddy and will do anything to see her again. But will he take it too far? Please R&R.
1. Romeo & Juliet

Maddy ran alongside Tom, weaving their way through angry students, down the crowded school hallway.

Shannon just rolled her eyes in disgust, 'who actually cares, it's a stupid end of year play?'

They stopped running, turned to face Shannon, and gasped, 'who cares?' Maddy started, 'Young TV are coming. This is our chance to mess up on TV!'

Tom laughed in agreement, 'we'll just show them how much we _really _suck on stage.'

'Well that if your eyes don't flash yellow on stage again…' Shannon grumbled.

Maddy smiled and made a face, 'look who's grumpy.' She jabbed Shannon in the ribs.

Shannon rolled her eyes smiling, 'just go then.'

'We need to see if we even got the part first,' and with that, they were off leaving Shannon behind.

Pushing their way through the crowd eagerly, they made it to the front of the circle. Maddy read the cast out loud, 'Juliet Maddy Smith! All right!'

Maddy broke away from the students to look for Tom; she found him by the drinking fountain, 'what part did you get?'

'I got Romeo!' he shouted excitedly.

'Juliet! Let's show them how it's really done.'

They continued to jump triumphantly when something dawned on Tom, 'Mads…'

She stopped dancing, 'yeah?'

'Doesn't Romeo and Juliet have to kiss in the third scene?'

Her face fell, of course they had to kiss, Romeo and Juliet were the two main characters in a love tragedy, 'Oh…'

…To Be Continued…

**I'd like to thank Queenie for the amazing idea! Don't forget to R&R :-)**


	2. In The Caves

Rhydian jolted upright and exhaled shakily.

'Rhydian, what's wrong?' Ceri asked, suddenly concerned.

He shook his head, 'I don't know something just doesn't feel right. Not about me being with you and Bryn, just something that's about to happen, it just hurts.' He placed his hand over his heart, 'here.'

Ceri hissed, 'It's that _tame _girl, isn't it?'

'Her name is Maddy!'

'You bonded, didn't you?' She shouted.

Rhydian's eyes went wide, 'we didn't do _anything._ We just hung out, went for ice cream and stuff.'

'When an Alpha male and an Alpha female spend too much time together they form this…'

'We – just – hung – out!' he shouted defensively.

'Do you love her?'

Rhydian failed to answer, because it was only then, when he realised for the first time, that he _did _love her.

Ceri saw her son shift in discomfort and sighed loudly, 'I'm sorry.' She crossed the cave and sat down beside him, 'don't worry about her, the bond will be broken soon enough.'

Rhydian gasped, what if he didn't want it to break? 'Why?'

'Because as soon as she kisses someone, who isn't her destined mate, the bond will break and you will feel nothing for her and she will feel nothing for…'

'I'm going for a walk,' he grumbled as got up and left their cave.

Bryn looked up from where he was sitting on the grassy patch outside, 'where are you going?'

'Like you weren't eavesdropping already, I'm going for a walk,' he broke into a sprint and disappeared into the woods.

The miles went by in less than an hour, and he didn't stop until he reached the border of Stoneybridge. He never passed through though; this was no longer his territory, the Smiths made that very clear when they told him and his pack to leave.

He liked to come here a lot and watch Maddy using Eolas. Sitting on a rock, something caught his left boot in the mud. Rhydian picked up the soggy leaflet and stared. He stared until his vision became cloudy, Maddy's picture was on the front, and Tom's. It read ' _Westbridge High, sponsored by Young TV, hosts an open night for the general public to attend. The gifted students will be performing Romeo & Juliet, with the main characters as Maddy Smith and Tom Okanawe. Tickets will be paid for at the doors. August 24__th__ 2013.'_

Rhydian knew that play well, it was one of his favourites. Which made him twitch at a sudden thought, If Maddy and Tom kiss in the end, the bond will be broken, and Maddy and Rhydian will no longer be Alpha Mates. The Alpha female had to lose her first kiss to her Mate and vice versus, otherwise…

He jumped up and stuffed the leaflet into his pocket. Rhydian had to make it to the play tomorrow, he _needed _to stop that kiss.


	3. The Day Is Here

The day went by quickly, and the next thing Maddy knew, she was backstage in full costume, watching the crowd buzz happily.

She smothered down her gown and scratched her head, irritated, 'this wig is so itchy.'

Tom turned around, looked her up and down, and smiled, 'you look really pretty, Mads.'

'Thanks Tom. But I seriously hate this stupid wig.'

'Blonde suits you.'

Maddy scoffed, 'oh p-lease.'

They went on and did their worst, the crowd laughed in places, cooed in places, and fell asleep through pretty much all places. Maddy and Tom came off fully satisfied with their work.

But something didn't feel right, Maddy knew something wasn't right; she just couldn't put her finger on it…

'Rhydian!' Shannon burst through the backstage doors.

Maddy gasped, 'He's here?' That's what she was feeling, she was feeling _him. _'Where?'

Shannon pointed to the empty seat in the back, 'I could've sworn I just saw him.'

Sighing, Maddy turned and placed her hand over the pain in her chest. She missed him every day, for the year he'd been gone. She felt like she was going to cry again, for the sixth time that week.

'Maddy, are you okay?' Shannon asked.

'I just miss him, that's all. We were best friends and all.'

'I know, just that one last scene left and you can go home. That is if you are still up for it?'

Maddy nodded, 'I can't let Tom down, not now.'

'Speaking of Tom, where is he?' Shannon asked.

Maddy raised her eyebrows, 'I don't actually know.'

If Maddy knew where Tom _really _was, and who he was speaking to, she'd probably have a heart attack.


	4. The Big Kiss

'Maddy is perfectly happy without you here,' Tom insisted for the hundredth time.

'That's the thing though, she's not. I've seen it.'

Tom raised his eyebrows, 'seen it? What could you have possibly have seen, Rhydian? You haven't even been here for her, I have, not you – me. I was left to pick up the pieces when you left, so tell me, how you could possibly know anything?'

Rhydian sighed, 'I couldn't leave her. We moved out to the Far East and I run here every day to check up on her. But every time I come, there she is in her room, crying, and it kills me, Tom. And sometimes I think how long I can go on like that for. We can't be apart, I love her.'

Tom knew that everything Rhydian said was true, he had to admit to himself that Maddy wasn't his. 'Okay, what do you want me to do?'

Later on that night, Tom finally returned for the ending scene, flashed Maddy a half-hearted smile, and they went on stage together.

As they both died in each other's arms, and the crowd went wild, they both knew the kiss was approaching. Only, Tom rose from his dead position and walked off of the stage, just as Rhydian switched places with him.

'Tom!' Maddy began to shout until a familiar face came walking towards her. She suddenly found herself walking towards him too.

She heard the crowd gasp and several growls, (most probably her parents), but she couldn't stop walking, not until he was standing right in front of her.

Their hands found each other first, and then their lips. When they finally broke apart Rhydian broke the silence.

'I love you, Mads.'

'Took you long enough,' she laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

They both bowed and left the stage. Tom was nowhere to be seen – surprise, surprise.

The three K's burst through the backstage doors, 'Maddy, Rhydian, you two are so disgusting! You are relatives.'

Kara looked upset, 'I thought you actually liked me. We were, like, perfect for each other.' She ran away crying and the other two ran after her.

'Let's go somewhere,' Rhydian suggested.

'Sounds great.'


	5. What are We?

'Rhydian,' Maddy looked up to him from the branch she was sitting on. 'What are we?'

He climbed down and sat beside her, 'what do you mean?'

She rolled her eyes, 'I mean… what are we?'

'You're Maddy and I'm Rhydian.'

She jabbed him in the ribs and smiled, 'what happens now, to us?

He thought about this for a minute, 'well, I like us how we are.'

'What about your Mum and Bryn?'

Rhydian shook his head, 'to be honest with you, I didn't know how long I could possibly go on without you. And this just proved it, we are meant to be.'

Maddy kissed him lightly and her eyes lit up, 'Rhydian…' she smiled.

'Yeah?'

'Do you wanna go for ice cream? Like now?'

'Why not.'

She stood up and clutched his hand tightly, oblivious to the conversation her, Rhydian, and her parents would have later that night. It get's messy.


End file.
